disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Disneyvillainman
Hi Disneyvillainman -- we are excited to have Wickedpedia as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hello Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia. You've done a nice job starting this wiki with images and some good content! If you have any questions or if there's anything I can help with (skin customization, favicon, templates, etc...) please leave a message on my talk page -- I'm happy to help! -- Wendy (talk) 03:30, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Hail to thee, son of Cronos Hi, it's me, Set. I hope you don't mind but I've added some information and a category to the Maleficent article. One hopes you approve. --Lucifuge Rofacale 15:53, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :Oh I've been very active on YouTube though we seem to have drifted out of communication though I did reply to that message you left me on my userpage. Speaking of userpages, I think there's a slight spelling error on yours on this site. --Lucifuge Rofacale 01:53, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Speedy Hi DVM, would you be so kind as to delete Lyle T. Rourke? You see an article on the character already exists under the name Rourke. I should know. I wrote it. --Lucifuge Rofacale 16:26, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Imbecile You've crashed the Rourke and Lyle T. Rourke articles together, removing all content from both. --Lucifuge Rofacale 17:58, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :Sorry. --Lucifuge Rofacale 19:41, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Hello Hi, my name is Matt. I've only been here for a while but I've been really helpful, cleaning up a lot of articles. I'm on here almost every day, and would like to try becoming an admin. I've noticed that you aren't on here a lot and I would like to help you maintain a clean, successful wiki. I am a huge Disney fan and I want this to become one of the more successful Wikis on the internet, and I believe that becoming part of the admin team I could really help do so! Thank you for your time, Matt DisneyFan89 01:43, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :Sure thing. Although I'm afraid that I do not know how to make users into admins. Woiuld you happen to know how?-Disneyvillainman 11:27, November 18, 2009 (UTC) I do. I'm not sure what to do beyond this link, but I found it in the help section: http://disneyvillains.wikia.com/wiki/Special:UserRights DisneyFan89 22:20, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :Done. You are now an admin. Please help me to get rid of these non-disney pages that keep appearing like Rasputin, Carface, and King Bowser Koopa. I have included links just in case the pages are recreated I'll kwe'll know about it.-Disneyvillainman 01:19, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Definitely. My first order of business is getting rid of all of these articles for characters from Zack and Friends, Diggy, and The Club Penguin Movies, all fake movies and all of which were made up by the same person. Marvel Villains The only thing that we have to consider is that if we allow characters from Marvel to be on this wiki, then we would have to fairly include villains from everything that Disney has bought out, ie, Muppets, Miramax, etc. And let's face it, we don't need Pulp Fiction and Sin City characters on here. It's your wiki, so it's up to you, but I think that we should just stick to "core Disney" if you know what I mean. DisneyFan89 06:19, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :I understand although I personally feel that we should allow those villains to be here because, if you think about it, there are only so many core Disney Villains and eventually, we'll run out of things to start making articles on. This way, once all of the core villains have pages we can still continue to create new pages. The DCAU wiki has encountered this same problem recently and I feel that since there is a limited number of core Disney villains that we will need to make these pages eventually and what better time to start than now?-Disneyvillainman 20:02, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Classics category Hey there! Just thought I'd drop in to mention something about the classics category. We can't completely exclude CGI films, because there ARE three that Disney considers part of its "Animated Classics" line: Chicken Little, Meet the Robinsons, and Bolt. Villains from those three CGI films should be allowed in the Classics category, but none others. : Then let it be done-Disneyvillainman 00:27, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Nope, not the same person. I've got 89 because that's the year in which I was born. DisneyFan89 21:47, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Featured Article Changed the featured article upon your request. Wasn't sure what you wanted, so I just took a quick glance at some really hefty articles and decided upon Cruella. Admin Interviews Post your interviews here. Remember to sign with the four tilds.-Disneyvillainman 19:54, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I haven't been around much. I'll do my best to be here more often from now on. And perhaps I can help with the admin selection? DisneyFan89 08:06, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :Oh course :) and no problem about the not being online thing. I feel that with so many unregistered users creating so many bad articles per day, we're going to need some help.-Disneyvillainman 14:34, March 27, 2010 (UTC) : : :hey could you make me a admin? :i really would like to get rid of these non disney villain articles. :Amaretto89 13:00, May 21, 2010 (UTC) An idea Hey, this is Deathwalker 13000, admin and bureaucrat from Villains Wiki, who also just happens to be a fan of Disney Villains. I just had an idea for article content, and this is something we also do on Villains Wiki- a Villainous artifact category. In this category, there would be pages for Jafar's snake staff, Facilier's talisman, as well as other objects and their properties. I thought I'd swing this one by you, since you seem to be the head honcho here. :The idea has merit. Go ahead with it then-Disneyvillainman 10:18, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey, no problem dude. =) And thanks. ImNedBigby 15:17, April 27, 2010 (UTC)ImNedBigby Oh ok I see now....I won't do that again. I didn't know, and thanks. And wait a minute.......is this who I think it is?? o_O Problem reports Hi. I dont know if you've noticed, but some of the users here have been reporting problems with pages using the ProblemReport system. You can see all the currently open reports at . Click the magnifying glass to expand it. Once you have taken care of the problem, you can use the icons on the right to change the state of the report. 'Fixed' is when the issue has been fixed (even if it wasnt you). 'Closed' is for when it wasnt really a problem, like if someone is just abusing it. If its a bug that you cant fix, like something on the server, you can use the 'need staff help' and staff will be notified of it. --Uberfuzzy 07:50, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :Hi, please see the problem reports list. There's a bunch of them waiting to be fixed or closed. [[User:VegaDark|'Vĕģą']]-[[User talk:VegaDark|'Ďāґķ']] 04:04, August 24, 2010 (UTC) A Question Help Me Disneyvillainman I Nead Your Help Because Hey1234 & Isabella and Lego Liker Saying That I Can No More Do Edit Chernabog From The Disney Wikia So Please Disneyvillainman Your My Only Hope I'm sorry boss. I will never edit non disney villains ever again. User-205.173.47.254 Boss someone has edited Gnorga from'' A Troll In Central Park'' and Froglip from The Princess and the Goblin. User-205.173.47.254 =Gnorga= =Gnorga=